Sweet Dreams & Great Memories
by froggirl101
Summary: Lavinia returns home after being away at hogwarts for the last two years. Her mother works for Narcissa Malfoy, which for her means seeing her god forddien son. Though Lavinia's love for him out ways this what happens when a romamce blooms.
1. Chapter 1

****

Chapter 1: The Last days

Lavinia sat in the Gryffindor common room staring at the fire with a cold calm green stare. She couldn't believe this would be her last day here. She looked around as the common began to fill with people a tear left her face. It had been one year since the great battle and the castle was just now starting to feel right. She got up from her seat and walked over to Ginny and smiled as she placed her head on the red haired girls shoulder.

"Promise me you'll write me." Lavinia said smiling at Ginny.

"As long as you promise to, come visit me at the Burrow." Ginny laughed

Lavinia smiled remembering how much she loved going to the Burrow. It was better than being at the Manor. "Oh, course I'll be visiting." Lavinia laughed. "I would rather spend the whole summer there like last year. Your mom is so much cooler than mine." Lavinia wasn't ashamed of her mom; she was ashamed of the job her mom did.

Ginny laughed. Her red hair bobbing up and down reminded Lavinia of all the great times they shared this year. "I bet, I wouldn't wanna stay by the creepy place either." She said.

There was a knock on the door and she and Ginny turned around to see a head bob in. Lavinia looked at Harry and laughed when Ginny threw her arms around him. You could tell he loved her and she loved him. Harry looked at the two girls and smiled. "You two almost ready to go, Ron is downstairs complaining about how long it takes girls to pack and say good bye. You two do realize that you have a train to catch still."

Lavinia looked at Harry and laughed as she grabbed her truck and drug it down the stairs. Harry and Ron had came to get Ginny, they were coming back with them on the train, only because Ginny and her had begged Mrs. Weasley to let the girls take the train but she insisted on having the boys come to help them with their stuff. Lavinia didn't mind, she was like a sister to both the boys. She only had one guy on her mind and she was going to make something happen this summer or her name wasn't Lavinia Jones.

Harry and Ron grabbed the girl's trucks and loaded them on the train while both she and Ginny ran to find their cabin. They sat in the seats closest to the window and waited for the boys. Lavinia looked at Hogwarts and made sure to take a mental picture because she probably would never be here again. She let a tear slip as the train started out of the Hogwarts station and headed to London. She was going home. This summer was going to be different and she began Auror Training in the fall she was going to make this last.

She closed her eyes and just listened to the Weasley's (Ginny and Ron) argue until she fell asleep.

_14 years ago…..__Lavinia sat in a sandbox just outside the Manor. Her mother hummed as she was picking roses. She turned to Lavinia and smiled "wouldn't these look great on the table inside". Lavinia thought it over then looked at her mother and smiled a toothy smiled of a 5 year old. "Yes, mama they would. The Mrs. would like them, she likes rose's right." Lavinia left the sand box to go help her mother. Lavinia grabbed some roses and placed them into her little basket. Her mother stood up and grabbed Lavinia's hand "Let's go inside and show these to the Mrs." _

_Lavinia smiled and skipped towards the house. Her mother opens the door with her wand since she was carrying the basket and her daughter's hand. They walk in the house and go into the kitchen, Lavinia smiled at the house elves and they smiled back at her. Mrs. Dolores the main cooking elf was stirring a pot of stew. She looked at Lavinia and smiled then looked at her mother and said "The little master comes home today. You might want to leave Lavinia in here with me while you take those to the Mrs." _

_Lavinia's mother looked at her and smiled "Lavinia dear would you like to stay her and help Mrs. Dolores." Lavinia nodded_

Lavinia was shaken from her dream state; she looked up at Ron's silly face in her. "Ron you're in my breathing room." She looked around it was only her and him in the cabin. "Where's Ginny and Harry?" She asked.

Ron looked at her and smiled. "They went to go get the luggage."

Lavinia stood up and smiled at Ron, then grabbed her purse and walked out of the room, Ron right behind her. They got off the train and looked for Ginny and Harry. She approached them and smiled. "Man, I thought you guys were leaving without saying goodbye."

Ginny looked at Lavinia and smiled. "It's not a goodbye it's more of I'll see you later, because you'll be at the Burrow before you know it."

Harry grinned "Yeah and we'll all be at Auror training in the fall so we'll all be together than."

Lavinia laughed and hugged everyone. "If you guys wanna come visit me I'll be working at a tea shop just down the road from the Manor just drop a owl and I'll make sure to set up the extra bedroom for you." She waved goodbye to her friends and wheeled her truck into the streets of London. She looked for her mom's old beat up car, something to keep appearances, but she didn't see if. 'She must be busy, I'll just apparate.' She wandered down an empty ally next to the train station, and closed her eyes. She pictured the manor and was surrounded by darkness on to see a light towards the end. She opened her eyes and she was at the Manor, or well outside the gates. She pressed the intercom, which she never fully understood why the lady of the house kept it there and waited. "Yes, who is it?" came an women's voice. "It's Lavinia Mrs. Dolores." She shouted and all of a sudden the gate opened and the voice came back threw "Take your stuff to the cottage and then come see me."

Lavinia smiled as she walked up the path that leads to the Manor. Lavinia was home and she knew it. She stared at her mother's little cottage. It was decent for a 4 bedroom, it looked small but there was a benefit to having magic mom would always say as she added bedrooms. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell unlocking to door. She laughed as streamers and welcome home banner came out of nowhere. She yelled for her mother. There was no reply 'she must up at the Manor' Lavinia thought to herself.

Lavinia threw her truck into her room. It was the same way she left it two years ago since she wasn't home last summer. She jumped onto her bed and smiled as she snuggled into her pillows. She got up and placed her truck into her room and then left the house. She walked up to the big Manor doors just as someone was walking out. "No mother I don't want to be here for this stupid party tonight." He shouted as he just walked past her. Just like normal he never even acknowledged her presence. She walked into the door as Narsissa was walking yelling at her son. "You will be back here tonight." She said then looked at Lavinia and smiled. "Lavinia dear, when did you get home? She asked.

Lavinia smiled at her "Just today, my mom wasn't at the house is she here?" she asked.

Narsissa thought then smiled. "She's in the garden picking some of those rose's that we both love."

Lavinia thanked her and started walking away. Narsissa called after her "Lavinia there's a party tonight if you'd like to come." Lavinia smiled and nodded.

She walked out to the garden and found her mother sitting on the ground cutting the thorns off the roses. "Mom." Lavinia called sitting down next to her.

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone reading this. I just want to say that I'm happy you choose my story to read though this is my first FanFiction. I enjoy writing very much. Please Leave reviews I thrive on them. And this story is also avaible on harry potter fan fiction. Which is usually more updated than this one since i have a easier time updateing there. Sorry. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: It's the Past let it Go.**

Lavinia sat at a table in the kitchen as Mrs. Dolores started cooking the dishes for that night. She had a long talk with her mother about everything that had happened for the last two years. How she stayed behind to help her friends at the battle of Hogwarts. She watches her mother's face as she told her about all the bodies that were laying about, it was hard to tell her about everything. She left bit out about her and Ron's interlude at his house last summer. She sat back thinking of that day.

_Last summer sometime:_

_Lavinia sat on a bed in Ginny's room as she went through the clothes in her closest. "Man, Lavinia," she said poking her head out of the closest. "How is it I can never find something to wear when it come to harry." Lavinia laughed at this._

"_Ginny I think its fine; Harry loves the way you look in anything."_

_Ginny was back in the closest and mumbled something about "Harry and her having an Anniversary dinner at a pub." Lavinia looked into the closest and smiled as Ginny held up a shimmery Pink knee length dress. _

"_Perfect" Lavinia said, "Now sit down so I can do your makeup." _

_Ginny sat in the chair in front of her mirror as Lavinia applied pink eye shadow. "You know, Gin. Harry would be happy just have you there." Ginny smiled into the mirror as Lavinia put the finishing touches. "Ginny, you're so lucky you don't have to stay here with your brother."_

_Ginny laughed "Lavinia you realize I live with them for like the past 17 years." _

_Lavinia laughed a bit as Ginny walked out of the room and met Harry at the front door. She heard the door shut and sighed a bit. She sat in front of Ginny's mirror and looked at her vivid green eyes and semi-tan skin. She traced the dark circle around her eyes; they've never been the same ever since the battle. She placed her head on the table when there was a knock at the door and she jumped out of the chair sending it crashing as the door busted open. Ron stood there with a shock look on his face then she noticed it turned to more of a relief. "Lavinia you okay?" he asked her. _

_She stared at Ron and smiled. "Of Course, I'm okay, when have I never been okay?" she asked. _

_Ron looked at her and laughed. "Come on I wanna show you something while Ginny and Harry are gone." He held out a hand towards her. She looked at it warily. _

"_Okay." She mumbled and grabbed his hand smiling as he dragged her up the stairs onto the roof. "Ron, what are we doing up here?" She asked him._

"_Shhh…. Wait." Was all he said as he point up to the sky._

_Lavinia watched as a star streaked across the sky soon another one followed. It was a meteor shower "Oh wow Ron this is beautiful."_

"_Your beautiful." He whispered._

_Lavinia looked at him and smiled as he leaned in closer._

"Lavinia, dear are you okay?" Mrs. Dolores asked.

She looked up at the wrinkled house elf and smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Dolores I'm okay."

The House elf looked at her and smiled back. "Would you like to help me bake these goodies for the party I hear the Mrs. invited you. I think you should go. The little master will be there."

Lavinia blushed; the old house elf knew everything. "Oh yeah I forgot about that. May be I'll go, but I just got back I don't think my mother would want me to go. "She smiled as she picked up a tray full of tarts.

"Oh Lavinia, go it's a masked party. No one will know who you are if you wear a mask." She said nodding to the oven as if telling her to put them there.

A masked party, that made this even better, maybe she would go.

About an hour later Lavinia made her way back to the Cottage. To find the Weasley's owl sitting on her window seal. She smiled as she pulled two letters out of it beak. "Stay right her, love and I'll bring you a treat." She ran inside the house and grabbed some briskets that were fresh baked earlier that day. She then ran back outside and placed the briskets next to the owl and sat in the grass next to the cottage. She opened up the first letter. It was from Ginny.

_Dear Lavinia, _

_So we totally miss you. You have to come to Burrow soon._

_Love Ginny._

_Ps. Ron Says he misses you._

_. I don't see how since he's currently snuggled up to Hermione. _

Lavinia laughed and smiled as she grabbed another letter from the owl.

_Dear Lavinia, _

_Whatever Ginny told you isn't true. Remember last summer we need to do that again._

_Respectfully yours,_

_Ron._

Lavinia laughed at this one. She pulled out a sheet of paper from her wand. The scribble on single note,_ "I've been away from you guys for about three hours." _ She laughed as she rolled it and handed it to the owl "Take this to Ron and Ginny." She whispered and the owl flew off. Lavinia walked into the house and into her room, she was exhausted. She lies on the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_11 years ago…._

"_Lavinia dear, hurry it up, we're going to be late and we still got to help the Mistress into her dress." Lavinia looked into the mirror one more time. This was the first time that Lavinia was able to go to one of the parties at the Manor. _

"_Coming mother." She yelled looking over her purple dress in the mirror making sure it looked good and perfect. She walked out into the living room and did a twirl for her mother._

_Her mother laughed a great laugh and then smiled for her daughter. "Aren't you just the cutest eight years old, on the face of the earth?" Lavinia smiled she knew her mom was just going over the top but Lavinia took the compliment. She grabbed her mother's hand and they walked up to the Manor. _

_Lavinia looked amazed as they walked up the stairs in the Manor until they got the right room. Her mother knocked on the door and a woman's voice on the other side shouted a "Come in." they walked into a huge room which amazed Lavinia. The lady standing in front of Lavinia was a beautiful blonde woman in her 30's she as Lavinia came to describe it was beautiful. She wore a blue gown and had diamonds around her neck. "Oh Liza, It's just you." She smiled as she pointed to the back of the dress. "Could you help me the back of this dress it won't zip up right." Her mother let go of her hand and went to help her. Little Lavinia stood there. "Liza that must be your daughter." She said pointing at her. Her mother smiled and said. "Yes, my lady, that's my little Lavinia. Okay, right your dress is zipped in ready to go." _

_Lavinia looked at the beautiful woman who was bending down next to her. "How old are you Lavinia?" she asked her smiling, Lavinia liked her smile. She knew that she was nice just by the way she smiled. "I'm eight, mistress." Narcissa laughed and pulled out a piece of candy. "Please, sweetheart just call me auntie, mistress makes me sound too old. You know you're about the same age as my Draco. Would you like to keep him company tonight?" Lavinia looked at her mother who was nodding a 'yes' to her she looked up at Narcissa and smiled. "Could I meet him first?"_

_Narcissa laughed and then smiled "Of course you can meet him he's just threw that door." Lavinia smiled as she was pushed into the next room by Narcissa. "Draco, Darling, I've brought you someone to play with during the party." Lavinia looked up from the floor and saw the most amazing thing she'd seen all night. A small blonde hair boy stood on a stand in front of a mirror in a little tux just like his father's next to him. He had blonde hair and the most piercing grey eyes. He jumped off the platform and walked up to Lavinia, "You look pretty, my names Draco what's your name?" he said._

_Lavinia laughed a bit then did a curtsy "My name is Lavinia." _

Lavinia woke up to her mother shaking her awake. "Lavinia dear, are you deciding if you want to go to the mistress's party tonight." Lavinia signed. She just dreamt about the first time she met Draco. She remembered how wonderful she was until he left for a year just after they turned ten, he didn't return until they were thirteen and by then he got his letter to Hogwarts. He changed somehow she recalled upon seeing him on the train to Hogwarts, he doesn't have the sparkle in his eye that he had when they were younger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Party to Remember **

Lavinia had put on the only dress she could unpack from her trunk. She pulled over her head a blue-grey dress. In her mind she thought it would match his eyes. She looked into the mirror; she changed so much from being a little eight year old looking into the mirror to make sure she was perfect. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell for makeup that Hermione taught her in her second year at Hogwarts. She smiled at her reflection, 'how could ten years change a person so much?' she wondered to herself. In the last ten years she finally could fill out her dresses in the right areas, her curves showed in all the right places, and the slit in her dress went up to her mid-thigh.

"Lavinia, are you ready yet?" her mother asked walking into her room. "Well, well don't you look good." She said after looking Lavinia over. Lavinia turned to her mother and smiled, it was all she could do to not stare at her mother who was putting in looped pearl earrings. She looked beautiful in the red satin gown that she borrowed from her aunt.

"You look amazing too mama." She said kissing her cheek. "Are you ready to go?" she said grabbing the clutch on the side of her dresser. Even though there was more stuff in there that people would imagine, she like everyone to know she was just normal. As she waited at the door for her mother she wonder what he'd think when he saw her now that everything was done and over with. The war was finally over, there wasn't people shrieking about the 'Dark Lord', there was a seemingly perpetual peace over the land.

Her mother was by her side when they apparated to the Manor's main door and were let in by one of the older house elf dress in a mini tux; it made him look like a penguin Lavinia thought. She walked up the stairs with her mother, to Narcissa's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in." she heard her shout. She opened the door and her and her mother walked in and Narcissa turned and smiled at them. She was already dressed. She looked at Lavinia and smiled. "The party tonight, is a masked party don't you have a mask Lavinia dear?" Lavinia looked down and frowned in all her excitement getting ready she forgot her mask in the trunk.

"It would seem so Auntie." Lavinia smiled, she never felt weird about calling the woman in front of her auntie, and it meant they shared something important.

Narcissa picked up a mask off the table it was white and covered in lace and pearls. "Here darling, I won't need it, it seems I figured that I wouldn't not keep this face from the public." She laughed warmly.

Lavinia fingered the lace mask in her hands and smiled up. "Thank you Narcissa." She placed it over her face and smiled as she looked into the mirror. The mask fit in perfectly in with her outfit. Her green eyes showed vibrantly from under the white mask.

"Your very welcome my dear, now head downstairs and into the ballroom." Narcissa smiled and Lavinia grinned and walked out of the room and started down the hallway towards the ballroom. She jumped a bit when a door opened up and a talk blonde man in a tux as grey as his eyes came out. Without looking at each other or noticing her they ran directly into one another. "Oh, sorry" Lavinia smiled, "I was just looking for the bathroom." She said picking herself up.

"It's right down this hall." He said staring at her and pointing to a door at the end of the hall. She smiled and did a little curtsy and walked to where he was pointing. Upon entering she took a deep breath and looked into the mirror she was glad she was already wearing her mask, he had no idea who she was. She composed herself and fixed her curls in her hair a bit with her wand and then placed it back into her clutch.

She walked out of the bathroom and headed to the ballroom, in which her and her mother spent all day decorating. It looked great with the twinkling little light they set up over the ceiling to make it look like stars in the sky. She smiled up at the lights and then looked around as guest begun to arrive. There were old people all over the place from the ministry. There were some students she recognized from Hogwarts though never talked to them. She looked around and notices the stunning Draco standing at the punch bowl that she placed this afternoon with Pansy. Though she looked in their direction she notices they were into a deep conversation and didn't seem to notice anyone in the room. She walked over to the seats they put up in order for tired dancers to sit down she took a seat.

"Hey, beautiful wanna dance?" Someone asked her. She looked up and stared at a set of brown eyes and smiled.

In front of her stood Blaise Zabini (sp check this before posting). She smiled up at him. His mask didn't hide his face that well and you could just tell that it was him. "I would love to Blaise." She said placing her hand into his as he led her to the dance floor. He looked at her and placed his hand on the small of her back. They started a waltz in the band area. Blaise stared at her and she smiled back though her thoughts were on Draco. She heard Blaise mutter something but didn't catch it.

"Im sorry, what did you say?" she asked looking up at him.

He smiled back at her. "I asked if I knew you. You know my name but I'm not sure if I know yours." He simply put everything. She smiled up at him just as she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and lost her footing, softly falling into the arms of the person she'd been thinking about all night.

"Blaise," he said looking at him and not the girl lightly lying in his arms. "I'm sorry to steal your dance partner but you might want to go check on your girlfriend Pansy." He simply stated.

Blaise looked at him and then shrugged his shoulders and walked past Lavinia and Draco leaving them there on the dance floor to finish the waltz. "Shall we?" he asked picking her up slightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Dance that Lasted Forever. **

She looked up into his eyes; they were grey just like his jacket. "I didn't catch your name earlier." He whispered close to her ear. She looked around nervously, she wasn't use to this. She was dancing with the man, which she had crushed after, for years now; to be held by the same guy that ignored her all, through school. She didn't know whether she should run and hid back at the house or just stay in his arms.

"I didn't give it." She said shyly. She decided she would stay at least to the end of the song.

"Will you tell me it?" he asked lightly, "You can guess my name if you like."

She smiled a smirk. "I already know your name Draco Malfoy." She laughed a bit, and then swirled under his arms. He wrapped her closely when she returned from the spin and smirked back.

"Well then my mystery girl? What is your name? Since you already know min.?" He winked.

She looked at him and responded. "My name has no importance."

He looked at her as the song ended and she did a curtsy and smiled. She walked away her heart fluttering and muttering obsanitieys all the way back to her seat she had left open. She sat and made conversation with the elderly gentleman sitting next to her. 'Was she in the right when she told Draco that her name was nothing to him? In a sense she was right only because she was the lonely daughter of his mother's maid.' She thought to herself. She could still feel his arms around her as she chatted with other people that night. She watched as his cold stares from across the room began to become too much to handle for her.

She walked out onto the balcony and muttered at herself for not bringing a jacket. She looked out into the Gardens at the Manor and smiled, she smelt roses. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn. She felt a jacket being layed on her shoulders. "Here you go, Lavinia?" said a man's voice from behind her. She noticed the jacket felt a little off but she knew the voice.

"Thank's Neville." She said turning towards him. "But how did you know it was me?" she asked

Neville Longbottom looked at her and smiled. "It was your mother sent me out here."

She smiled as she placed her arms into the jacket and looked at Neville. "Thanks then. I'm glad at least someone I know is here. I thought it just be all these people." She said pointing at the people who stuck up their noses towards none pure blooded witches and wizards.

Neville laughed at her, "I think I was invited because it was Narcissa's sister that tortured my parents." His face grew into a seldom expression; that cause Lavinia to feel a bit a pity.

Lavinia smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Let's walk through the gardens Neville. Did Luna come with you?" she asked grabbing his arm and looping it threw his.

"No she had to stay home and take care of Tonie." He said. Lavinia thought about last year when, Neville and Luna got married. It wasn't a big wedding but it was nice. Ginny, Hermione and she were all brides maids.

"Oh, how's little Tonie?" She asked.

"He's good. Starting to crawl though." Neville said smiling. She knew how much he loved his son. They neared the end of the roses and the gardens all together and Lavinia bent down and picked on from the bush.

"Here Neville take this to Luna she'll love it I promise." She smiled handing him the rose. He placed it in his jacket pocket. "Now, get back to the party you shouldn't be alone out here with me wouldn't want Rita Skeeter writing something that would upset people." She smiled and watched as Neville walked back into the Ballroom.

She walked around the garden and found a little bench, she signed as she sat down. How was she suppose to act around Draco when she had such strong feeling for him in the past yet, she didn't know how much she still did until he held her back there. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

"So, this is where you've hidden yourself." She recognized the voice of Draco as she opened her eyes to see him standing over her.

She gasped a bit then smiled. "I've merely come out her to admire your roses."

Draco looked at them then back at her. "Their beauty is little compare to yours."

Lavinia laughed a bit. "Mr. Malfoy, you don't even know who I am or even what I look like, under this mask."

Draco smirked "Would you let me see your face." He reached for her mask but she drew away. "Why wont you tell me who you are?" he asked.

Lavinia smiled at him. "Because that would ruin the surprise." She got up to walk away. She felt a hand close around her arm and was swung around and right into the lips of Draco. She pulled back and watched as he smirked at her. He leaned back down and kissed her again. She didn't pull away this time. She felt like she wasn't in control of her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and she could feel him smirking under their kiss as he pulled away.

"I'll keep that for next time," he smirked and then disappeared into the bushes. Lavinia felt dizzy and weird. She decided to go inside and find her mother and tell her that she was going to head back to the house.

Draco watched as this mystery girl who he just stolen a kiss from walk back into his house. He felt strange, sort of love drunk. He hadn't felt this way since he was at school. When he had stolen Pansy away from the great hall and made meaningless love to her in the broom closest on the second floor.

Lavinia finally found her mother and told her that she was going to head back to the house. She pulled out her clutch and went to the bathroom. She pulls some blue jeans and a t-shirt out of her clutch and changed. She then made her way to the kitchen. No one seems to notice her except Neville who winked and then went back to his conversation with the Minister. She smiled and walked into the kitchen and snuck out the back door. She walked back to her little cottage and smiled as she threw herself into her bed. She touched her lips and remembers the heated kiss Draco had just given her in the garden. She closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep

_9 years ago….._

_Lavinia looked around the corner and smiled as a little boy about the age of ten grabs her by her arm and yells "Tag! Your it." Then he took off running in the opposite direction, leaving her standing by herself. She giggled and then ran after him crashing into a wall as she turned a corner in the Manor. "Ouch" she yelled and sat on the floor tears getting ready to stream in her eyes. He popped his head out of the bathroom door and looked at her. _

_He grabbed her hand and looked down at her a ten year old boy with blonde hair and stunning grey eyes. "Are you okay, Lavinia?" he asked her squatting down next to her. He placed his hand on her knee and helped her pull up the pants leg to look at it. She closed her eyes a little as they pulled it past her kneecap. She held back the tears streaming down her face. Trying to smile and tell him she was okay. Though he ignored her and poked the now bruising skin. She winced and then put her head back trying to will the tears back into her eyes. _

_Draco looked at her and smiled. "Does it hurt a lot?" he asked._

_Lavinia nodded and then poked the skin herself flinching she pulled the pants abck over her knee and stood up walking over to Draco room she sat on his bed. Draco fallowed and sat next to her. _

"_Lavinia I'm going away tomorrow, I don't know when I'm going to be back." He said in a sad tone. _

_Lavinia nodded and then leaned in towards Draco and kissed him on the cheek. "It'll be okay. I'll wait for you." She said holding out her pinky. _

_Draco looked at her finger and smiled looping his threw hers. "I promise to be back soon okay." He kissed her lips quickly and then blushing fled from the room. Lavinia smiled and placed her fingers on her lips. _

_The next day Draco left with his father. She remembered waking early to watch from the window since they always waved goodbye to each other from there. She waited until she saw his blonde hair turn around and look at her threw the window of the car as she looked threw her bedroom window. She blew a kiss threw the window and smiled as he made a catching motion and then turned around smiling. That smile was burned into her memory, forever. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Just a Normal Day, Hopefully. **

Lavinia woke up at the crack of dawn and looked around her room. She signed 'So much for having a summer off' she said meaninglessly. She pulled herself out of the bed and went into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, her eyes were all puffy looking, sighing she took some cotton swabs from under the sink and ran cold water over them then muttered a spell and froze the water she dabbed her eyes and smiled as the swelling went down. She knew it was because of those dreams or memories of her past that had her sleep horrendously.

She went back into her room and picks a pair of jeans off the floor the ones she wore back to the house last night and slipped them on. She threw a t-shirt and grabbed the apron that was draped over the back of a chair, on it was printed 'Olde Quimbly Coffee Shoppe' over the pocket on the front. She slipped it over the front of her jeans and tied the strings around her waist. Lavinia grabbed her name tag off her dresser and pinned it threw the front of her shirt.

She opened the front door and shouted a quick goodbye to her mother walking out. She started down the long path towards the edge of the Manor. She heard the sound of a car heading towards her. She turned towards it when the car horn honked. She noticed Draco behind the wheel of the black car. She smiled and waved at him as he slowed the car down and drove next to her keeping her walking pace. "Lavinia, when did you get home from school?" He asked looking at her

She stared at him then just smiled. "Just the other night."

He smiled back, he tossed his blonde hair a little to get it out of his eyes. "Do you wanna ride to work? Your mother told my mom your working for Mr. Clement over at the Olde Quimbly. That's near the ministry."

She looked over at him again as he stopped the car and waited for her answer. How could she refuse him? "Well…Umm I was just going to apprate there but if you wouldn't mind driving me to work." She started rambling.

He laughed a bit and smiled "It'll be no problem I was on my way to the ministry anyways. The coffee shop is only a block or so away."

She smiled and opened the door to the car and climbed into the passenger seats feeling the cool leather against the back of her arms. She looked over at Draco as they began to leave the Manor. "So, how have you been Draco?" she asked trying to build the conversation out the awkward state it was already in

Draco looked over at her and smiled "I've been decent, trying to build up the family name now that fathers in Azkaban." She sat there for a minute pondering her next words "yeah sounds about right. Your always looking out for your family just like in school." She signs and closes her eyes

_Lavinia ran down towards the Great Hall. Book filled her hands from just returning from the library, she knew she'd Hermione's help with this potions essay. Extra credit. She signed slowly because she knew she'd fail potions if she didn't do this essay on how to brew the perfect love potions._

_Upon reaching the great hall doors she found herself lying on the floor having tripped on the last stair of the step. Falling her books flew from her hands and scattered across the floor. She sat up and looked at all the books they were spread all the way to the great doo. She signed and started picking them up and placing them into a stack that she could then lift or float back to her room._

"_You missed one." A man's voice boomed from behind her. She looked up into a swimming pair a grey eyes that any female could get lost in too bad they were extremely recognizable. "Thanks Draco." She said reaching for the book in his hand. She then went back to gathering the book on the floor and ignoring his presence. It was something that the two of them had done for 6 years no. Draco didn't say anything to her and she didn't talk to him. When they went home for the summer they didn't play in the yard like they use too. This year even her mother told her she should go stay at someone else's house for the summer and thanks to being friends with Ginny she knew why. However, she sensed he was still there watching her. "is there something I can help you with Mr. Malfoy." She asked pushing back her hair and standing up to meet his cold stare with a proud chin._

_He opened his mouth then shook his head. He started to walk away then turned back and got close to her face. "You're not failing potions are you?" He asked and watched as her face turned red from the proximity of his._

"_It just so happens I am. What's it to you?" she asked back, trying to show a bit of fierceness._

"_I'll help tutor you if you'd like. Though it comes with a price." He smirked at her. She knew right then she wasn't going to ask for his help. She turned on heel and walked away._

"Lavinia, Lavinia, wake up, we're here." A voice called her out of her dream. She yawned and got out of the car. So much for having a decent conversation. She looked over at him and blushed a bit, it was a good thing she didn't talk in her sleep otherwise he would know she dreamt about him. She looked at him threw the rolled down window. "Thanks Draco for the ride."

He looked at her and smiled. "It was no problem. Are you going to be able to get home okay?"

"Yeah I'll be fine, I have to go to the Bank afterwards" she said winking at him. She knew she could slip out during her break and do it but at least she could apprate within Diagon ally. She could also stop and get a few things that she need…for…dinner….tonight.

"Alright then, I guess I'll see you around Lavinia." He said smiling as he drove away. She signed she liked the way he drew out her name sometimes, it made her think of the little boy she use to know.

Lavinia walked into the coffee shoppe, the smell of cakes and pastry filled the air. She looked around at the quiet shop. Chairs were still on top of the tables. She went towards the back of the store and found an older gentleman making muffins. "Mmm…Mr. Clement those smell delicious."

He looked over at her and smiled. "Lavinia, dear you're here early. Would you mind getting the shop set up? I'm sure Damien; my son will be here in a little bit."

Lavinia smiled and nodded heading back to the front of the store she started taking down the chairs and whipping the tables. Damien showed up about thirty minutes later as Lavinia was setting vases with a rose in them on each table. Her own personal touch, she conjured them earlier this morning when no one was looking. She looked up at the brown haired boy who could be more the two years older than her. "Hello, you must be Damien." She said smiling.

Damien looked up at her from where he was hanging his coat, he didn't notice her when he walked in but smiled at her friendliness. "Damien Clement at your service miss…" he paused and waited for her to speak.

"Lavinia, Lavinia Jones." she smiled back.

The day went by pretty fast for her first day of work. By two o'clock the other girl for night shift was coming in as she was walking out. She trekked her way towards Diogon Ally, looking for the Hogshead Pub as she started down the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Dresses, Tea and Disappointment. **

Lavinia walked into Hogshead pub and found her way into the back ally; She ignored one wolf whistle from over the bar as she made her way to the back. She tapped the bricks one the back wall and smiled as they opened into the ally way that was full of witches and wizards of every type. She passed several stores as she made her way to Gringotts. She took money out of her vault and then walked out to the street making her way to herb store. She passed _Wanda's Robes_ on the way to the store and decided that she had some extra money she could get herself a new dress robe. 'Never know when you're going to need it with the Malfoy's' she said mentally.

A light drizzle had started when she walked into Wanda's, inside though she was greeted with a warm smile and a nice heavy light. "Hello, Mrs. Wanda." She said walking around and looking at different colored fabrics.

"Hello, Lavinia dear, come in for new dress." The elderly woman said looking at Lavinia with a smile.

"Yes, Mrs. Wanda." she said giggling. She picked up and emerald green fabric and brought it to the counter. "How about this color?" Lavinia asked.

Mrs. Wanda picked up her wand and the fabric. "Lavinia dear, this will look lovely on you. It will compliment those beautiful green eyes of yours." They walked towards the back of the shop. Lavinia gave Wanda her sizes and with the wave of Wanda's wand a dress appeared. In front of Lavinia was a beautiful emerald dress with sparkles covering the bottom half and the neckline plunged deeply. Lavinia took the dress into one of the sheeted stalls.

From inside the stall Lavinia could hear the doorbell to the front door ring. "I'll be right back Lavinia dear." said the elderly woman, on the other side of the curtain. Lavinia hear a males voice coming from right outside the curtain. She pokes out her head and stares straight into the paisley blue eyes of George Weasley. "George!" she piped coming from behind the curtains and running up to George to give him a hug.

George grabbed Lavinia around the waist and smiled as she hugged her. "Hey, Lavinia haven't seen you yet this summer. What brings you into Mrs. Wanda's shop?" he asked looking at her noticing she was in a dress. "Ohh…" he said looking at her up and down. "She made you that?" he asked.

Lavinia nodded and then did a small twirl in front of George. "Like it." She asked noticing his eyes staring at her massive cleavage showing. He nodded towards her and smiled.

"I love it. I got to say Lavinia you are going to make some man very, very happy. Man, if only I wasn't like a brother to you." He said laughing.

Lavinia blushed. "Oh George, What are you doing here?" she asked

George smiled and sat in a chair across from her as Madame Wanda came in to hem and fix Lavinia's dress. He leaned against the wall "Getting a new dress robe, it seems that all the dress robes at the house got burned in the fire, except Ron's of course and even then I wouldn't be caught dead in those." He laughed silently to himself. Lavinia remembered those ugly dress robes full of frills and lace that Ron wore to the Yule ball a couple years back.

Lavinia giggled and looked at George. "And what might be the occasion?" she asked.

George got up and went over to Lavinia and leaned in closer to her causing her to bend closer into him. "Ministry ball." he said in a whisper. Lavinia smiled and leaned back away from him "it's just too bad I don't have a date yet." He signed.

Lavinia smiled and looked over at George as he went and sat back into his chair. She placed her hand on her chest and did her best surprised voice. "My dear, George, that almost sounded like you asking me to go with you."

George smiled " As long as you where that dress, Lavinia. I'd take you anywhere." He said in a flirtatious tone.

Lavinia laughed as Wanda came in with George's robes. "Well then I except." She said walking into the sheeted stall and getting back into her regular clothes.

Later…..'

Lavinia sat with her mother at the kitchen table. "I hope the food tastes as good as when you cook it mom." Lavinia said and started munching at the peas and carrots on her plate.

"It does Lavinia darling. So how was your first day of work?" she said smiling at her daughter.

"It was good mom. I ran into George Weasley after getting groceries." She lied to her mother about the dress. She wasn't going to say anything yet.

"That's swell honey. What did you two talk about then?" she asked.

"The Ministry's having a ball. George asked me to go with him." She mentioned and smiled at her mother.

"That's wonderful dear." Lavinia smiled at her mother and got up to clean up the dishes. She headed off to her bed room and turned to look at her mother. Her mom looked at her and smiled back "Don't forget Lavinia honey, you promised Narcissa that you would have tea with her." Lavinia smiled at her mother and walked into her room. Lavinia had totally forgotten about her lunch date with Narcissa. She opened up her closest and picked up a dress that never got worn; it was red and short, the perfect thing for lunch. She climbed into bed and then fell into a fast sleep.

_6 years ago…._

'_Lavinia" a boy's voice called her name and she looked out the window to see a boy with silver blonde hair staring up at her. It was dark outside. She smiled at the boy and opened up her window. _

"_Quiet down Draco. You'll wake my mom." Lavinia shouted down to him. Lavinia looked at him and smiled as he climbed up the tree and into her room. He smiled as he got closer to her _

"_Want to go for a walk Lavinia." He asked already in her room. _

_She laughed and grabbed her sweater and got ready to climb out the window. "Let's go silly." She said already half way down the tree. She looked up at him and smiled. They reached the ground and started off towards the lake in the back of the house. "Lavinia." He started. _

_Lavinia looked at him and then smiled "Yes, Draco." They were standing in front of the lake next to the great oak tree that ravished the manor's vast yard. _

"_Sorry we haven't talked since I've gotten back from Hogwarts." He said gabbing he hand and sitting down in the grass. Lavinia followed suit and smiled at him. _

_It's okay Draco." Lavinia smiled at him. "It's been a while since we've been on a walk or have done anything. Though you know I'm coming to Hogwarts next year too." She said smiling. _

_Draco looked at her and smiled back. "Just don't make the wrong friend, and remember that you always have me if you don't make friends. In advance though know that if I'm mean to you that it doesn't mean anything." He said laughing back at her. _

Lavinia woke up with a start. She signed and then looked at her clock and picked up her dress off the back of her desk chair. "Well guess it's time to go see Narcissa." She slipped the dress over her head and walked towards the bathroom. She did several spells to set her hair up and put her makeup on. 'What would I do if I didn't have magic' she thought to herself.

Lavinia trudged her way up to the Manor and tapped on the front door. The door opened to reveal the tiny house elf, Pox as he was known to the others and to Lavinia. "Hello, Pox." Lavinia said smiling at the tiny little brown elf in blue bottoms.

Pox smiled up at Lavinia. "Good Morning, Miss Lavinia. Lady Narcissa has been waiting for you. Master Draco is with her too." He whispered as they made their way to Narcissa's study. The little elf seemed so small next to the huge doors that opened to a large room with a desk, a table, and several chairs. "Madame Narcissa, Lady Lavinia is here." Pox said ushering Lavinia into the room then bowing and taking his leave.

Lavinia walked into the room and smiled at Narcissa and Draco. "Hello." She said quietly taking a seat next to Draco. Everyone was quiet as Narcissa poured the tea and they ate in silence. Lavinia thought to say something when Narcissa spoke up. "Lavinia dear, how has everything been going, we haven't seen you around the manor in the last two years."

Lavinia put down her cup and looked at Narcissa and smiled. "It's been lovely. I stayed with the Weasley's last summer and mainly been focusing on my studies at Hogwarts."

"That's lovely my dear." Narcissa said smiling at Lavinia. "And Draco tells me that you just finished up your final year at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Mam. And in the fall I'm heading to Auror Training." She said smiling. "Draco, what have you been doing since you finished school." Draco looked up at her finally, his eyes were red, she noticed, like he had been crying. Why, though? Lavinia wondered.

"I run the head of the Wizard/Muggle relations over at the Ministry. Since the war it seemed to be the best pick to rebuild the family name." Draco said smiling at her.

Tea finished up really fast and by the time Lavinia had left the Manor it was dark outside, she walked out of the front door with a basket of crumpets for her mother from Mrs. Dolores. Draco offered to walk her out but she kindly refused since it was only right down the path and it wasn't like she was leaving the Manor. Lavinia walked into her house and set the food on the counter, she looked around and by the looks of thing her mother had already gone to bed. She signed and walked up to her room and laid down on her bed, she started drifting off to sleep when she heard pebble-like sounds on her window. Thinking it was an owl she walked over to the window and opened it to the cold air of the night. She looked for the owl since they had a habit of sitting in the tree next to her window. She poked her head out only to be hit by a rock. "Oi! Who's down there?" she whispered.

"Lavinia." A male's voice whispered from below.

"Draco?" Lavinia whispered back.

"Yeah, it's me." He said his voice sounding like it was in some sort of laughing tone. "This is the point where I was going to make a Rapunzel joke and tell you to let down your long hair but those brown locks of yours wouldn't reach down here. So why don't you climb down the tree and come take a walk with me."

"The last time we took a walk together, you told me that we would still be friends and then you completely ignored me for the whole last 6 years." She whispered back down to Draco but decided that maybe she would go for a walk with him that it couldn't hurt. Not as much as he had hurt her in the past. She grabbed her robe and threw it over her shoulders just as she did this there was a cough over by her window. She looked up to see Draco sitting in her window. She smiled at him then walked over by him and gently pushed him so that he wouldn't fall. "Well, then let's go for that walk." She whispered in his ear.

"We could just stay right here. Your bed looks pretty comfy." He walked over to her sheets and sat on the edge of her bed and bounced lightly.

Lavinia hesitated and then smiled and ducked out her window. "I don't think that would be wise even now your risking people seeing you sneaking into my room." She climbed down the tree and waited on the ground for Draco to climb back down. "Let's go Mr. Malfoy." She said back.

Draco poked his head out the window "Okay okay im coming." He whispered to her as he climbed down. After he climbed out of the tree he grabbed her hand and tugged just like when they were little. "Come on there's something I want to show you."

They ran as fast as they could to the pond. 'Look" Draco whispered into Lavinia's ear pointing at the pond and the sky. Lavinia looked at the pond on the clear water stood the moon and the stars. She heard Draco whisper something behind her and the stars turned into little white hearts. It was truly amazing. Draco pulled her arm until she swung around and right into the strong masculine arms belonging to him. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Lavinia." He whispered.

"Mmmm." Was all she could respond to say, she felt her heart beating faster than ever as he held her in the same spot they stood years ago.

"I don't seem to have a date for the ministry ball, would you like to go with me." He asked hesitantly.

Lavinia smiled up at him then frowned. "Draco, I would love to say, yes, but, I'm already going with someone."

Draco looked at her with shock then with a mild case of disappointment spread across it. "Oh, really, okay that's fine."

Lavinia looked at him apologetically and then smiled. "I'll save you a dance though." She whispered as his hand reached for her face she sucked in a deep breath as he caressed a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her bun.

"That would be great." He whispered back leaning forward towards her face. There was a flash of light and Lavinia thought she died and went to heaven with the wonderful warmth of Draco mouth over hers. She then felt cold; she opened her eyes and was surprised, Draco was gone. There was a note though on the ground, she smiled as she picked it up. "Bloody Hell that boy is going to give me a heart attack." She whispered to no one as she headed back to her little cottage on the edge of the Manor's vastly large field.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Let's Dance Until were Dizzy.**

Lavinia sat in the living room of the cottage, her hair was done in curls and she wore her green dress she picked up about three weeks ago. She wore an emerald necklace that her mother gave her when she first got into Hogwarts. The doorbell rang and Lavinia got up and opened the door to a smiling George holding a carnation that was tipped with blue dye. She smiled as she conjured a vase and placed the flower in it.

"George, well don't you look handsome tonight." She said smiling as she grabbed her clutch from the counter.

"You look beautiful yourself, Lavinia." He said kissing her cheek. Then he looped his arm threw hers. "Shall We?" he asked

"We shall." Lavinia smiled.

The apparated to the front of the ministry building. Lavinia noticed that it looked just like a regular government building for muggles. They got into the telephone booth around the corner. Lavinia watched as George punched in the number seven-three-one-five into the dial area and then he picked up the receiver and spoke their names into the speaker and Lavinia watched as two name cards came out as they started to descend into the ministry offices.

Lavinia noticed the emerald green fires burning as people flooed into the ministry. She looked over at George who was trying to pin his nametag onto his tux-like robes. Lavinia grabbed the tag from him and smiled as she pinned it to his chest. "I wouldn't want you to get all bloody up."

"Too late." George said smiling as she showed her his pinned pricked finger that had a drop of blood welling up on it.

Lavinia signed and reach into her clutch and grabbed the small pack of tissues she had in there and dabbed George's finger. "Better?" she asked.

"Much." He said smiling at her.

"George, you know you never mentioned why you were invited to the ministry ball anyways." Lavinia asked.

George smiled "Well you see their showing off some of the new products today and I'm receiving an award for the Best Store in Diogon Ally."

"Oh." Lavinia said as they joined the others trying to get into the main door of the ballroom.

Once they finally got inside the ballroom, Lavinia noticed the paper lanterns floating in the air that were changing colors and she could hear a brief sounds of a waltz playing in the air. "Musical lanterns," George said leaning into her ear and whispering. 'It's a new product, it plays whatever you want to her and changes color."

Lavinia felt a tap on her shoulder and smiled at the red hair girl waering a white sparkling dress robe that hung on only one shoulder. "Ginny" Lavinia exclaimed as they hugged and jumped up and down.

"Lavinia, I totally didn't believe it when George said he had asked up to the Ministry Ball." Ginny said smiling.

Lavinia nodded "Yeah, I saw him the other week or so and agreed to come with him. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing." She smiled and grabbed Ginny's hand and headed over to the table where she saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello, Everyone." She said smiling as George pulled out her chair for her to sit. She noticed a sparkler like stick in the middle of the table shooting off sparks onto the food and the table itself, though the table didn't light on fire like she would've though it should have. "Heat Keepers." She heard George tell harry about how it was Fred's idea so that they could keep hot foods from home and their late night raids of the Hogwarts kitchen from getting cold in their rooms.

She watched as Ron asker Hermione to dance, she leaned over towards Ginny and whispered curiously. "What's going on between them?"

Ginny smiled "Ron's finally seen the light that is Hermione. They're dating now."

"Awe, that's wonderful, I hope they get married they make such a perfect pair. Though it only took Ron forever." She said smiling at her best friend "What about you and Harry?"

"Harry and I are great, can't you tell?" she pointed towards her stomach.

Lavinia gasped "Gin. Your?" but before she could finish Ginny covered her mouth.

"Shhhh….My brothers don't know yet."

Lavinia giggled and noticed that Harry and George were staring in their direction. "And just what is all this commotion about?" George asked leaning into Lavinia.

She just smiled and Whispered "Oh, Nothing." As she pushed George back towards Harry.

George's face looked questionative but soon her turned back towards Harry and went back talk to the entire new product that would soon be in the store. Lavinia and Ginny started talking quietly about the new little addition to their group.

Though, they all turned, when someone let out a cough behind them. Lavinia looked up into those grey eyes that invaded her dreams every night. George looked at Draco too and then smiled "Well, Mr. Malfoy. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Lavinia knew that Draco had provided George with Investments towards his new products.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on these wonderful inventions. I also wanted to come over here and see if you would let me dance with your lovely date." Draco flashed one of his priceless grins at Lavinia. She knew he was up to something.

George smiled at Lavinia and then looked back at Draco. "Well, Draco, If she wants to dance then please I implore you to ask her. But Lavinia my dear please remember I have two left feet and probably won't be dancing much tonight."

Lavinia looked at Ginny who was slightly inclining her head with a brief smile then looked at her and nodded a 'go ahead' towards her. Lavinia then looked at Draco. "It would be charming, dancing is always fun." She smiled as Draco took her hand and lead her towards the dance floor.

Lavinia looked up at Draco as he grabbed her hand to start the dance. "Well Mr. Malfoy, what may I ask do you think you're doing here? You know that Harry and Ron are still lenient of you." Lavinia said as the music started to play a waltz.

Draco stared at Lavinia with blank eyes "Well, my lovely lady, I have no other motives than to just dance with someone as beautiful as you are tonight."

Lavinia laughed as Draco twirled her. "Mr. Malfoy, I don't believe that one bit."

Draco smirked, he looked up from Lavinia's face to notice the music was slowly coming to a close. He looked back down towards Lavinia and watched as her tongue darted across her pink lips, then as they curled into a beautiful smile. Draco noticed how much he seemed to yearn for her mouth and the taste of her lips. Though he remembered that he had only kissed her twice and they've known each other forever, However now that their older he's notice how beautiful she had grown up to be.

The dance ended and Draco walked her back over to George. "Here you are George, as promised. I didn't run off with her." He kissed Lavinia hand and then headed towards his mother, who he than lead out to the dance floor.

Lavinia watched with curious and watchful eyes. She noticed Draco smirking as she turned her head away from his face to hide the blush he was forming across her cheeks. She tried to pay attention n to George as she went on about the new products and new store ideas, but her mind kept drifting back to Draco, who as she noticed was on the dance floor with Pansy Parkinson. Lavinia stifled a frowned, her and Parkinson never really go along. She closed her eyes and remembered that day.

_4 years ago….._

_Lavinia wandered down the hall. She was only a fifth year, though however she was a Gryffindor prefect. She wandered down by the Slytherin corridor. She was looking for her boy friend at the time, Theodore Nott. She walked down a little bit farther, when she passed a broom closest with noise coming from it._

"_Silly first years, snogging in a broom closet." She said as she pulled opened. Though peering inside she could feel the tears stinging her eyes. Inside was a half undressed Pansy and Theodore on his knees in front of her, holding her skirt. "Theo." Lavinia whispered as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. _

_Theodore just looked at her and smiled as he went back to pleasuring Pansy. Pansy, than gave Lavinia a wicked grin and yelled at her to close the door. Lavinia did cause all she could think about was crying her eyes out. She wandered out on to the ground which would have been her next patrolling station and sat on one of the benches. She felt a hand close down on to her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes that she had known for years. "Draco" she said wiping away tears that were spilling on her face. _

"_Lavinia, what are doing out here? Are you crying?" Draco started sitting down next to her and brushed away the tear that casually fell onto his finger. _

"_It's nothing Draco, really." She got up from the bench and plastered a smile on her face. "See, I'm perfectly fine. Just kinda miss my mom." She was lying to him she knew he knew, but that was fine cause the Draco she knew would choose to ignore it. _

_Draco smiled and got up, he patted her head like a child. "Okay, Lavinia you know you can talk to me when ever." He strolled away from her and back up to the castle. _

Lavinia was brought back to earth by Ginny sitting back down next to her and started speaking. "I'm sorry Gin. I didn't catch that."

Ginny signed "I asked what's up with you and Malfoy? It always seemed like you two hated each other, now he's asking to dance."

Lavinia smiled "I don't know Gin. I think he's changed since the war." She looked across the dance floor to see Draco smirking at her as he exited out of the room. HE nodded at her as he left. Lavinia took that as a sign he wanted her to follow him.

Lavinia got up from her chair "Um Gin. If George asks I'm going to the bathroom."

Ginny looked up from her conversation with Harry and smiled at Lavinia "Okay, do you want me to go with you?"

Lavinia just smiled at her best friend. "No, it's okay you stay here with Harry, I won't be long." She started walking towards the door Draco had just exited. She walked down the long hallway that lead towards the ladies room. She felt a hand enclose around her wrist. She stifled a scream as Draco whispered into her ear. "Took you long enough, I didn't think you would catch on to follow."

Lavinia was afraid to turn around, just in case this was some sort of dream, and she had a lot of them about Draco. She closed her eyes and inhaled the smell of musky cologne that hung closely to his shirt.

"Lavinia?" Draco voice sounded into her ear in a soft whisper.

"Mmm." Was all she could respond to him.

"Would you like to go to my office?'" he asked lightly touching his lips to her neck.

Lavinia did the only thing her brain was screaming at her to do, which was just nod and follow Draco down the dark corridor to his office. She noticed he held her hand ever so slightly, as if he was afraid it wasn't really there, they took several twist and turns heading out of the ministry's main hallway.

Upon reaching their destination Lavinia noticed the plaque on the door that read:

Draco Lucius Malfoy Head of Wizard/ Muggle relations.

Lavinia smirked 'so he really did get along with muggle now.' She thought.

He quickly unlocked the door and rushed Lavinia inside. For some reason she was eager to have Draco's lips pressed against hers'. She slides onto his desk as he closed the door and flipped on the next to the window. Lavinia noticed the picturesque view outside of it and gasped, below her was London at night time. "It's enchanted, the ministry's is too far underground that not light gets in, so they enchant the window to mirror the real thing outside." Lavinia giggled and pulled Draco towards her. She had to make sure that this was real. Maybe she was just dreaming again, that thought gave her the courage she needed.

She smirked at him as she pulled him to her lips and whispered "Kiss me" in a hush tone. It only took Draco a matter of minutes before his mouth covered hers in a devouring sort of manner. Draco smiled against her lips. She had been waiting for some time now for him to even show the slightest interest in her. Now he she was in his office, sitting on his desk, while there was a million or so people down the hall, kissing him.

Draco signed, she felt him relax against her. She wove her fingers into his hair and tried to pull him closer. Now they were both on the desk, she was sitting and he was in a kneeling position. She felt his hand snake around her was as he tipped her head back further and pushed his tongue out trying to claim entry into her mouth. She was about to let him when there was a knock at the door. He picked up his head reluctantly. Lavinia wanted badly to finish where this was going. But she knew that she was one of the last people anyone should find in here.

She slides off the desk after looking over the scene that was played out before them. Her one hand was tangled into his hair, her other on his chest where his shirt was discarded onto the floor. His hands were around her waist another was in her now messy hair that was pulled from the pins. Draco picked up his shirt and placed in on himself as the sound of impatient knocking came from the door again. "One minute" Draco called. Lavinia looked at his shirt.

"Draco, your shirt" She whispered not wanting to be heard. He looked down and smiled as if he hadn't noticed the buttons missing in certain places. "Repairo" he whispered as the buttons fixed themselves. Lavinia was looking for a place to hide, she noticed the Dark velvet Blue curtains next to his window. She pointed to them and Draco just nodded, She guessed he got the point to.

She listened as the scene played out in her head. He swung open the door. "What the hell Blasie?" Draco yelled in a hushed tone. Before him stood a bewildered looking Blaise.

Blaise just smiled "Your mom sent me looking for you, because Pansy's missing too. She wouldn't happen to be in here with you?" he said walking into the room and looking around. He stopped when he came back to Draco's face.

Draco smiled back at his best friend. "She's not in here man, trust me. Blasie I've told you countless times I want nothing to do with Pansy. She's too pureblood for me."

Blaise laughed going over the room once again he stopped and looked over at the curtain and just bearly noticed a pair of green shoes sticking out. He racked his brain trying to think of the different girls wearing green tonight. "Yeah but in a fun sense. Okay well you might want to hurry up in here than." He turned to leave then remembered something that Potter had told the Weasley sister, what was her name again, oh yeah Ginny. Lavinia had gone missing to. Maybe? He got halfway out of the door but before Draco could shut it he added. "And tell Lavinia, I say hi, when you see her that id, I saw you two dancing earlier so I figured you could give her the message since she live like right down the road." And with that he left.

Draco closed the door silently and then turned towards Lavinia as she came from behind the curtains. "Its safe right?" she said peaking just a bit at first. Draco nodded and then smiled at her.

"Should we finish or would you like to go back."

Lavinia hesitated she wanted to stay but her friends were looking for her and that could cause problems. "I think we ought to go back everyone is looking for us. Do you think Blaise knows? "

Draco nodded and looked a bit displeased "He might know but I'm not sure." He seemed too perked up a bit when they stepped out into the hall. "Later tonight then I'll come get you and we can go down by the lake."

Lavinia smiled and nodded and kissed him on the cheek before entering the room. They had arranged it so they would come in at different time. "Tonight." She whispered and joined her friend and answers Ginny's questions about where she was. She just smiled and forced George to finally dance the last dance of the night with her. Its seemed like she missed all the other celebrating. After the dance was over George offered to walk her home. Lavinia smiled and agreed. She smiled as they walked through downtown London that night thinking of Draco's window scene.

They arrived at the gate to the house. She lightly kissed George on the cheek and then walked as he apprated. She than began walking to the little cottage that sat on the side of the hill. She stopped at the door and looked over by the lake in a couple of hours now; she and Draco would be with each other over there. She pulled out her key when she heard giggling coming from inside her house. She opens the door to find her mother sitting on the couch with Professor Snape in the living room. Her mouth slacked open. 'What in the Bloody hell was she looking at' her mother was snuggled in close to him as he whispered into her ear. Though she had always found Snape to be the cuter professor in Hogwarts she never thought she'd be coming home to find her in her house snuggling up with her single mother. She let out a cough to make sure they knew she was there.

Her mother picked up her head and smiled at Lavinia. "Oh Lavinia dear your home early." She smirked at her mother 'as if I was to be home late." She thought to herself.

"Yeah mom, things went by really quick if you don't mind im going to be heading to bed. Professer" she said nodding at Snape then giving her mother a quick hug.

"Please Lavinia, call me Severus" he said turning towards Lavinia. She felt like she was going to gag.

She headed to her room and quickly closed the door and turned on her radio to drown out her mother's giggling. She hummed to herself as she slipped out of her dress and into her pajama's and there she sat on her bed waiting and waiting for Draco to come. She finally glanced at her clock it was 5 am. She laid down on her pillow and let a tear fall from her eye. He had never come. So she quickly fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Though there is another Author's note at the bottom, I must let you know before you start reading this, It did start off as just a filler, but towards the end I got an idea and just went with it. Also, Snape is not dead. Hope you like it enjoy.**

The next morning Lavinia woke up, did her usual morning routine until she noticed her calendar, and realized she did not have to work for the next week or so, she walked to the bathroom and glanced into the mirror, her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did earlier this morning. She quickly went back to her room and realized that she had to talk to someone about everything going. She pulled out a quill and some parchment and scribbled a quick note to Ginny.

_Gin., _

_How would you like to come and spend the week at my house? I am off work, due to the renovations going on at the coffee shoppe. Let me know immediately. _

_Love Lavinia_

She signed the parchment and opened the window. She called for her own owl, Edgar. Soon the brown barn owl flew into the room. She had him since she was just a little girl, a going away present from her father, she like to think. She feed him a treat as she tied the parchment around his leg.

She headed downstairs to find her mother and let her know she invited Ginny to stay the week, she did it without another thought about last night's broken promise. She smelt bacon cooling in the kitchen and decided to go see what else her mother was making for breakfast. Although when she enters the kitchen she wasn't expecting the sight that was laid out before her. "Mmmm, mom that smells delic…" she stopped mid sentence when she noticed Snape standing in her mother's "Kiss the Cook" apron. Her mother was sitting on the counter swinger her legs munching on some sausage Snape had just handed to her., she smiled looking at her daughter.

Lavinia just tried to smile back and sat down at the table, her mother joining her. Lavinia watched Snape carefully as he scooped eggs onto a plate and placed it in front of her. She smiled at him as he walked back into the nook they had for a kitchen and made plates for him and her mother. She looked down at the plate and smiled at least they didn't look poisoned. She picked up her fork and took a bite. Her mouth taking in the sweet taste of the eggs and sausage mixed together. "Good?" Snape asked sitting down next to her mother.

Lavinia smiled and nodded. "Their delicious!" she exclaimed to him piling more into her mouth. The rest of breakfast was quiet. After they finished eating Snape took their plates into the kitchen. Lavinia leaned over to her mother and whispered. "What is Professor Snape doing over her mom?" she asked quietly.

Her mother smiled "Severus and I met over at the Leaky Cauldron, and started talking and before I knew it we were back here."

Lavinia stared at her mother's face trying to tell whether or not she was serious, maybe she was under a love potion. She looked into her mothers eyes, she didn't see the effects of the potion if it was one. Her face was just her normal everyday face. Snape came back into the room, Lavinia noticed and tried not to gag at the googly eyes they were making for each other.

Upon returning to her room she found Edger on his perch and two letters on her desk. She recognized the one on top that was marked with Draco's seal, she threw it into the trash can next to her bed, she was still steaming mad at him. She didn't even want to give him a chance to explain. For all she cared he could've got himself locked in prison for a night, but he could've at least owled her.

She picked up the greenish tinted parchment, she knew this to be Ginny's seeing as she bought it for her during Christmas. She quickly opened it and read over her reply.

_Lavinia, _

_Honey, you never have to ask twice. I'll arrive at one. See you then_

_Love, Ginny_.

Lavinia smiled and ran downstairs "Mom, Ginny is coming over to spend the week with me." She shouted as she ran into the living room.

Her mother glanced up at her from the couch. "That's great dear. Before I forget to tell you Mrs. Dolores wants you too come up to the manor later today. She needs help working on the food for Malfoy's party next week. I guess they have a big announcement to make." Her mother smiled slyly. She was up to something Lavinia knew that, she just wasn't worried about it.

Lavinia signed 'great just where I want to go right now' she thought and then plastering a small smile on her face she nodded to her mother. "Alright, once Ginny gets here we'll head up there and help her out." She went back upstairs and flopped down onto her bed hoping to get a bit of sleep before Ginny came.

_"Mum, where's Draco going?" A younger looking Lavinia asked running into the rose garden behind the Manor. Her mother sat on the grown wearing a large gardening hat and was holding a pair of clippers and several roses laid at her feet. "He left in a carriage with Mr. Malfoy." _

_Her mother turned and grabbed her little arms. "Dear, promise me something." She said looking lovingly into Lavinia's green eyes. _

_Lavinia smiled a toothy smile at her mother. "What is it mom." _

_Her mother signed "Don't fall for Draco." _

_Lavinia's little face blushed as red as the little summer dress she was wearing. "That's silly mama. Draco's a boy with yucky cooties." _

_Her mother's laugh was joyful. "You won't always think that way, Lavinia." _

Lavinia jolted awake and glanced at the clock on her desk. She signed it was only 12:45 she had fifteen minutes before Ginny finally arrived. Swinging her legs off her bed she rubbed her eyes and thought about the dream she just had. She finally understood what her mother meant. She hadn't wanted Lavinia to fall in love with Draco at the time because he was being trained to be a death eater, 'Though I think she would understand if I fell for him not, heck she's even dating a death eater herself.' She mumbled herself while picking up the clothes off her floor.

Ginny arrived at one just like she promised. Lavinia changed herself into a pair of blue jean shorts nad threw her hair into a bouncing ponytail. As soon as Ginny floo powder had settled she grabbed the red head by the are and dragged her from the fireplace, running up the steps and into her room.

Ginny placed her things on the extra bed that had been set up for her. The colors of the sheets were a dark deep purple that matched Lavinia's bedroom perfectly even though there was a dark emerald everywhere too. "Lavinia," she said unloading things into the closet "Was that Snape I saw in your living room?" Ginny asked silently.

Lavinia signed and jumped onto her emerald sheets "yeah, I guess their kind of a thing now. They went to school together and you know she has to tend all the Malfoy's events….so they just decided to have a go at it."

Ginny started laughing "Oh my…." This cause Lavinia to burst out laughing

"We have to go to the Manor Gin. I hope you don't mind too much." Lavinia said getting off the bed.

"Merlin, not into the ferret's house." Ginny said following suit along with Lavinia. This caused Lavinia's giggles to start up again.

"Yes, Gin to the ferret's house." She opened the front door to the cottage and linking Ginny's arm threw her own she made her way up to the Manor. They entered threw the kitchen door. Finding Mrs. Dolores right away, she was stirring a pot full of a orange concoction. Lavinia perched herself onto one of the counters, as Ginny sat on one of the barstools. Mrs. Dolores gave them some cookies and jasmine tea.

"Alright girls," she said smiling, "Mrs. Malfoy is throwing a party next week and wants a new upbeat menu."

Lavinia smiled and conjured a pen and paper with her wand "I'd be no where without my magic." She said laughing as she handed them to Ginny and started rattling things off her head. "For appetizers table you should make mini- anything really, they make great snacks and for the main course you could make a roasted chicken soup with potatoes, carrots, celery any- vegetable to make it colorful with grilled ham and cheese Panini." She looked over at Mrs. Dolores who was smiling and nodding her head. "And for desert, a red velvet cake."

Ginny wrote out the menu and smiled as she handed it over to Lavinia for her to check over. She placed her wand over the paper and muttered "Glittero" the paper turned into a menu-like format. She handed it to Mrs. Dolores. She looked it over and smiled.

"Lavinia you're a genius." Mrs. Dolores said hugging the girl. "You girls finish up the cookies and tea. I'm going to go show this to Mrs. Malfoy." The girls smiled and waved goodbye to the elderly lady.

"I like her." Ginny said.

"One of the many that helped raise me, my whole life." The girl's laughed a bit and finished the cookies on the plate before them. Lavinia took the empty plate to the sink. They then decided to go out the front door. Lavinia swung the door towards her and then turned Ginny to say something. She turned back around to run into something hard. She felt a hand steady her from falling onto the kitchen floor. She didn't know how long he had been standing there. Though she could tell by his pale milky chest and ruffled blonde hair, he had just woken up. As, Ginny walked past her their brief greeting reminded her of the person that was still holding her hips.

"Ferret." Ginny said her voice was low and bitter.

"Weaslette." Draco said back.

Lavinia pushed herself out of his arms. "And I'm Lavinia. Now let's go Gin." she said grabbing the red hair girls arm.

Draco reached for Lavinia's arm but she was faster. He wanted to explain what had happen last night. How his mother stopped him as he was getting ready to head out. She asked him to step into her study and then briefly informed him that he needed to marry. His father, before he was imprisoned, had switched the family funds into Draco's name but he had to find a wife soon. Draco didn't know what to think about this, then after telling him this, his mother informed then they were having a ball to which he would have to announce his engagement to Astoria Greengrass.

His thoughts went back to the girl walking away from him. Her tan long legs, disappearing, behind a turn. "Lavinia." He whispered into the air. She didn't turn around and come back though he hoped she would. She had to talk to him they practically lived under the same roof. He didn't want to marry Astoria, she was annoying. If there was anyone he would like to marry it would be Lavinia, he had been in love with her for years now, silently protecting her, without her knowledge. He picked up his head and walked back to his room. Getting dressed he decided to go to his mother's room and talk to her. Maybe he could convince her that he could marry someone else.

Lavinia was doing a wonderful job of ignoring Draco. Tonight was the Malfoy's ball, Mrs. Malfoy had invited her and Ginny to the ball tonight. Ginny stopped mid-picking up a dress, "What's going on between you and Malfoy, L?" she asked picking up the blue gown and the emerald sash. "This is pretty, L" she finished.

Lavinia tried not to laugh, "Nothing Gin. What was there is now gone." She stated.

Ginny stared at her best friend the popped and finely shaped eyebrow. "Are you sure? He has sent you letters every day this last week and all you've done is threw then away, without even opening them. He must have made you seriously mad in order for you to be ignoring him like this." Her hand was pointing to the waist basket next to Lavinia's bed which held all the letters from Draco unopened. "And I thought seeing Snape in your kitchen every morning was eventful." Humming Ginny grabbed a towel and grinned at her best friend "I'm going to hop in the shower before the party."

Lavinia sighed as Ginny left her room. She let her hand fall onto the latest letter from Draco. She slowly picked it up and then looking around her room she let her hand caress the seal that held a D.M in the middle. She pulled open the seal with carefulness; the beginning words on the page brought a smile to her face.

_My Dearest, _

_I'm heart fully sorry about what happen a couple nights ago. When I arrived home I was called immediately to my mother's study, why in which she told me I would have to marry Astoria Greengrass, the announcement was to be made at tonight ball._

Lavinia felt as if she couldn't breathe, Draco was getting married. She didn't know if she could read on but pulled herself together and kept reading.

_After a brief discussion with my mother, we came to the conclusion of a fact that is of great importance. That, I, Draco Malfoy, do not wish to marry Astoria. My mother taking pity on her son arranged something else that should serve purpose. Though she hasn't told me yet, she plans on announcing it tonight. I have to admit that I'm terrified to listen to her proposition on her own. I need my best friend there, I already know she has invited you but please tell me you'll come. _

_Affectionately yours, _

_D.M. _

Lavinia sighed, she felt guilty from being mad at Draco this last week. Ignoring him had to be the hardest thing she was doing. She kept herself busy helping Ginny train to become part of the Ireland's Quittich team. Then helping her mother with chores around Malfoy manor probably wasn't the best idea bust every time he came near her there, she just busied herself with more work.

The door creaked open and Ginny found Lavinia silently crying to herself. Ginny came and sat next to her and placed her head on her shoulder, Lavinia handed the letter to Ginny. She then placed a very determined look on her face. "Well, L we have exactly two hours to get you properly prepared for this ball. Let's start with your dress." She dove into Lavinia's trunk of dresses and started pulling them out.

**AN: Hello again everyone. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review please. I bet your wonder what Narcissa is planning hmmm? Well, You'll just have to wait. Sorry I havent updated this story in forever, i've been on a writers block which is hopefully over. However, I'm setting up a poll to see what you readers think about some ideas. Please answer it so i might be able to get a start on this next chapter.  
ANN ( May 5, 2011): Happy Cinco De Mayo everyone...Well im putting this update on here to let everyone that reads this know that Happily I got over my writes block and with today being the last day of classes for me ( Finger cross that i will pass all four of them) I began working on the next chapter for this story...As you will be pleased to read this I must remind you to review it. Until the next chapter...which hopefully will be up in a couple of day. Everyone be safe and have a Very Potter Magical Day :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cinderella Please. **

Lavinia grabbed a dress that Ginny had placed on her bed. She glanced sideways at the red head who was right now putting on a blue dress with the green sash. "Lavinia, why do you own so many dresses?" she asked curiously.

Lavinia smiled "Well Gin, it because I live on the outskirts of Malfoy manor. Do you know how many parties they hold every year?" Ginny shook her head 'no', Lavinia held her dress in the light "At max 52"

Ginny gasped "That's at least one every week."

Lavinia nodded "And with that many parties you have to have a lot of dresses. Do you really think this will look good on me, I mean I bought it to wear to one of their parties but I got sick and had to stay home that night."

Ginny smiled. "L, that dress is going to look fine, just go put it on so we can head up to the manor."

Lavinia listened to her best friend; she headed into the bathroom, and slipped the Cinderella like gown over her head. It was pure white with beading on the bodice. 'Ginny was right' she thought looking into the mirror. The dress did look stunning on her. The white brought her skin color to a dark shade and her vivid green eyes looked even more green, though she wasn't sure about her red hair, though it wasn't as bright as Ginny's it was more of a reddish-brown, but as she was fussing with it the bathroom door flew open. Ginny stood staring at her as if she was some kind of new toy. "Sit" she ordered, and Lavinia not wanting to disobey listened. She sat on the toilet as Ginny began waving her wand over Lavinia hair. It curled and framed her face, then pulled itself into a pony, twisting and pulling then took place and Lavinia glanced in the mirror to see her curls perfectly placed on the top of her head. "Now for the final touch." Ginny said something shooting from her wand onto her hair. It was glitter, Lavinia knew that minute she looked perfect.

"Ready?" Ginny asked her as she walked down the stairs. Looking over at the couch Lavinia noticed a very worried looking Snape sitting there. She tried not to laugh as she noticed how nice he was looking in his dress robes. That made Lavinia think, she wondered how good Draco would look tonight. She thought back to the masquerade and how good he looked then. Ginny smiled at Snape as she held open the door. Lavinia grabbed her arm and smiled. "See you later, Professor." They said at the same time.

As they reached the house, Lavinia looked back down at her dress contemplating how fast she could be done with this whole night. She knew that her mother would be up here soon to help Narcissa. She fumbled with the dress looking down at her shoes every five or so minutes when she heard the doorbell ring, she sighed. She watched now in great horror as the door was pulled opened and a little house-elf in a pink dress stood in front of her. Narcissa always had the house-elf that were helping wear human clothes, so Lavinia recognized the dress at once as being one of her baby dresses. "Tilly." Lavinia said smiling at the little elf, "You look amazing."

"Tilly, is wearing a dress that was given to her by the mistresses hand maid." Tilly smiled at Lavinia and opened the door a bit wider to let the girls in. They stepped through the Manor's big white doors only to spot a certain blonde boy coming down from the upstairs area.

Lavinia ducked behind Ginny as she tried to hide from Draco, though as he reached the final step and saw only Ginny standing there, he nodded and smiled and walked a head of them towards the ball room. "Pst. Gin." Lavinia whispered still standing behind the girl as she looked over her shoulder at Lavinia. "Why didn't he see me?" she asked  
Ginny just smiled. "Illusionment Charm." Ginny smiled and followed after Draco.

Lavinia stood there for a second then looked down at Tilly and smiled. She followed after Draco and Ginny, as they walked into the ballroom Lavinia noticed the green decoration along with the silver decoration on the walls, typical Slytherin house' she thought finding others from school in the huge room but looked around to find a single table inhabited by Draco and Blaise. Lavinia un-casted the Illusionment charm over in the dark corridor so no one would just see her magically appear.

She walked in and she felt like all eyes were on her. Her white shimmery dress was flowing around her ankles, she then noticed Blaise and Draco looking over at her. She sighed and walked over towards them. "Ah if it isn't a vision in white." Blaise said smiling, taking her hand into his and kissing the top. Lavinia blushed and smiled. "I was just telling Draco here how beautiful you always look at these things."

Lavinia smiled. "And Blaise always a charmer. In fact I was just looking for a dance partner."  
Blaise smiled. "I would be delighted." Which made Draco cough.  
"Sorry Draco it looks like Blaise claimed the first dance. In fact I may not have an open card tonight." She said giggling as Blaise lead her to the dance floor. As they whirled around Narcissa entered the room and found Draco sitting at a table by himself.

"Hello dear, see any sweet lovely lady you'd like to dance with." She asked sitting down next to him.  
Draco smiled, "Hello mother, and yes I have seen one but only one."  
"And would it be the lovely Pansy sitting over there in the corner."  
"No it would be that vision in white over there on the dance floor."  
Nacissia looked over to the dance floor and saw Lavinia and Blaise dancing. "You mean Liza's daughter?" she said looking back at her son.  
"Yes, Lavinia is the prettiest thing at this party mother. If you wish me to marry anyone I would want it to be her."  
That's when Narcissa smiled, simply smiled. "I'll have to make your announcement soon." She whispered as she left him. Draco had no idea what his mother was going to say but he wasn't worried, he'd have Lavinia by his side when she did.

Lavinia returned to the table and urged Blaise to go find Ginny and dance with her, which he did. She sat down with Draco and smiled "I thought he never would leave" Draco whispered into her ear causing her to blush.  
"Dray can I talk to you privately?" she asked.  
"Sure Lavinia." He said back and grabbed her hand and lead her into a private room.

"Draco, I'm worried."She said quickly  
"What are you worried about?" he asked as he let go of her hand and poured her a small drink  
"I don't want to see you married to some chit that you barely know." She smiled.  
"I'm not mother said she'd find a way out of what my father did." He said.  
"Are you sure?" she said uncertain. He walked up to her and picked her up a bit.  
"Absolutely. Besides if she made me marry anyone, I'd say I was in love with you and she wouldn't make me do anything."  
"In love with me that not true." She said taking the drink and slugging it back.  
"we should be getting back my mother's going to be making the announcement soon.

As they walked back into the room, Narcissa was up on the makeshift stage with Ginny standing next to her. Once they saw Lavinia and Draco Narcissa coughed. "Excuse me, hello can everyone hear me. Good" she smiled then continued. "As we know my son Draco will be of the age to marry. Within the next two weeks he'll be turning twenty-one, by then he'll assume the Malfoy name, within a year of receiving that Draco must marry. I being his mother have decided to give Draco the chance to find his own bride. Draco honey, will you come forward." Draco kept Lavinia hands within his as he walked towards her.  
"Yes mother." He said never letting go of her hand.  
"Draco, my dear boy you have a year and one week to name your bride or the Malfoy name and fortune is gone from you forever."

Draco just nodded, as he mother told everyone to back to their party activities. He felt Lavinia squeeze his hand and mubble something as she left his side. That's when he felt it the sudden void that was there without her. He knew Lavinia wouldn't come easily, but he knew he'd have a year to show her that she was the one he wanted to marry.

Lavinia watched as Draco, he watched her throughout the night, even Ginny noticed she said something while they walked back to the house that night, she was tired from all the dancing she did with Draco and Blaise. She flopped down on the bed and smiled when Ginny's arm curled around her. She just fell asleep, her smiled was one that didn't fade throughout the night.

* * *

**AN: Hello my loves I'm sorry it's been so long, i've been working hard for this chapter to be perfect and, it finally came back from my beta. So thank you my dear. Please if you read this I must remind you to review. I will give you cupcakes lol ...please. :) **


End file.
